(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to catenary equipment and a construction method thereof, and more particularly to catenary equipment installed in an interior space of a building and effectively withstanding earthquakes and a construction method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a raceway refers to a kind of wiring duct commonly installed for electric wiring at an exposed ceiling of a parking lot, a machinery room or the like in a large building. The raceway is installed on a floor plate, a wall, a ceiling, etc. as it is exposed.
For example, a hanger is anchored on an interior ceiling, and the raceway is hung up on a lower end of the hanger. Thus, the hanger supports the load of the raceways.
However, a conventional installation structure of the raceway has a problem that the hanger may be pulled out from the ceiling or the raceway may be separated from the hanger due to intense vibrations since it cannot absorb vibrations when the vibrations such as earthquakes occur.
Further, it is difficult to change the position of the raceway while arranging the raceway since the raceway is connected depending on the positions of the hanger.